


Inner Peace

by SonjaJade



Category: InuYasha - A Feudal Fairy Tale
Genre: Lolicon, Multi, Pack Dynamics, Polyamory
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-28
Updated: 2017-03-28
Packaged: 2018-10-11 22:51:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,230
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10476324
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SonjaJade/pseuds/SonjaJade
Summary: Sess reflects on his relationship with his two mates, and finally gives in to a shared desire.





	

This is what inner peace is.  Long have I wondered what it would feel like to be free of my deepest emotional turmoil, to be free for a moment from all the things that continuously stoke my stress levels to new heights, to be free of my frustrations…  I wish that I could stay here, just as I am, nestled firmly in the grasp of my mates.  I heave a sigh, perfectly content to lie snuggled deep in _our_ bed and covered with only a light sheet, feeling the soft and tender naked flesh of my young Bitch pressed lovingly against my hard chest, and the smooth toned muscles of my Beta plastered to my back.  After all the three of us have been through, this single still moment, this quiet second of time is our most treasured and deserved reward.

I turn my gaze downward, kissing my little Lady’s dark hair.  My little orphan.  Rin is an orphan no longer though, she is this Alpha’s most high Bitch, and she is all that I ever imagined the word “feminine” to be.  Every feature of her physical body screams the definition of that word to me…  Her soft pouty lips that have never spoken a word in anger to me, her long black lashes that guard her beautiful brown eyes, the slight build in her shoulders from her archery training, the swell of her adolescent breasts and the pink areolas that harden at the mere sound of my growl…  The sweet beginnings of her child bearing hips and muscular thighs that grip me tight as I plunder her depths…  She was first.  She will be my only Bitch, and she will bear me beautiful hanyou pups.  I love her so much that sometimes I feel like I’m going to burst, that sometimes I want to just sit and smile like an idiot at the thought of her.  She is human, but she is _perfect_.

Rin’s eyes flutter open as I purr peacefully and blissfully as I scent the soap that was last used in her hair.  “Anata?” she whispers softly, baring her throat to me in complete submission to her Alpha. 

“Koi?”  I feel myself harden against her warm leg.  She has barely spoken, and she already holds my rapt attention.

“Can I lay between you and ‘Yasha?  I’m kinda cold.”  She is wiping the sleep from her eyes, but she is clearly not ready to leave our nest yet.

“Hold tight to me, I will roll you.”  I gather her soft little body to mine and roll to face my brother.  His eyes are now open too, golden and fierce, but lidded in fatigue.

“Hey Squirt,” he says as he kisses my Bitch’s temple.  “Nice of you join me.”  He looks to me and whines for permission to touch her, and I nod my agreement, though he certainly does not need to ask.  InuYasha’s hand drapes over her shoulder and pulls her back into his chest, purring quietly as she worms her hand into mine, happy in her Beta’s grasp but not releasing her Alpha either.  Rin knows that if she is in this place between us, she is as safe as she could possibly be.  Both InuYasha and I would die to save her life, and she knows it.  She cranes her neck around and he kisses her softly on the lips, then snuggles himself into her hair, much as I had just done, and then they close their eyes and settle back into a light slumber.  I behold the sight of them together, soft and brash joined as one in a love filled sleepy embrace.

InuYasha, my beautiful, foul mouthed, uncouth, and completely shameless half brother, is all I could ask for in a Beta.  He is completely submissive when he needs to be and he is strong and independent when I don’t need his submission, enough so that I know my most treasured Bitch is as safe with him as if I were standing guard by her.  I had been blinded by jealousy most of InuYasha’s life, jealous of him and our Father’s affection for him, and seeming disdain for me.  I resented his polluted blood, hated that we were linked at all, until I came upon him one night as I surveyed my lands.  The miko he loved had been gone for nearly two years then.  He sat in a tree staring blankly at nothing, lost within his own memories.  I could scent his tears before I could really even see him.  I reigned in my youki to keep a low profile as I observed him there, clutching Tetsusaiga and biting his bottom lip as tears rolled from his golden eyes.  And then my heart shattered into a million pieces when I heard that low howl, not even loud enough to really be called a howl, it was almost a painful groan.  I knew then how empty he was inside, and even though he drew his sword when I came to him, and although he cursed me and called me every expletive he could think of when I asked him to come back with me to our castle in the West, he did not back away from me when I moved to embrace him.  He let Tetsusaiga fall to the ground with a clatter of demon steel against dirt and stone and grass, and I held him as he sobbed into my furry mokomoko, which had wrapped itself around the spikes of my cuirass.

My brother, the miko you loved will never return now that her duty is served.  But you need never worry about being lonely again.  You are mine now, as I am yours.  You will be the bearer of our yokai pups, the continuation of our family’s honored line.  I intend to make amends to you for every hurtful thing I’ve ever said or done to you.  I know you can feel through our mark how much I truly love and care for you, I know you feel the love Rin has for you.  As long as you are here with us, you will always _belong_.

“Beta,” I growl in my Inu tongue.  He instantly wines in submission and awaits my command.  “Rin has never experienced the love of both her Alpha and Beta at once.  We will show her what it means to truly be in the middle.”

“Yes Alpha,” he barks, and as I move into position I see her happily shocked expression as she begins to become more alert.  This is something I know she has thought about for a long time.  As always with our love making with Rin, we always take our time and move at _her_ pace.  It would not do for us to intimidate her or scare her in any way.  It is easy sometimes to forget that she is not yokai as my beta and I are, but we’ve never let our demons get out of control with her, and they respect the care we give her because of her status in the pack.

“I will watch for now, InuYasha.  I’ll let you know when to move her over.”  He nods as he captures her mouth with a perfect kiss.  My Bitch is always greedy with the kisses.  She doesn’t waste anytime in opening my Beta’s mouth and tasting his heated breath.  InuYasha’s hands slide slowly down her still growing frame, feeling each subtle curvature that had grown since the last time he touched her this way, which was approximately three weeks ago.  I love my Bitch and my Beta separately, allowing one to watch while the other is pleasured, sometimes allowing the neglected one to assist in some way, but rarely do they get to play with each other, despite InuYasha’s sterility with her.  They mostly want for me, because I am Alpha.  They are naturally drawn to me, although the thought of them loving each other does not disgust me.  In fact, I find it rather erotic to watch my two mates exploring their boundaries with their bodies, and I wish they would do this more often.  I watch InuYasha break free from her pouty grasp and kiss his way down her neck, where he reverently growls to me as he licks the mark I placed on her, sending a shiver through my own body that starts in the pit of my stomach and radiates all over my body.  Rin is unaware that she is pushing him towards her young and jiggling breasts, subtly twisting under his careful touch.  Her feminine moans are lyrical in quality, as if she were singing when she is pleased by one of her pack leaders.  Her raven hair is spilled around her shoulders, lying clean and smooth against the pillow, the shine in it indicating her quality of health.  Her face is peaceful, her bottom lip lightly bitten by her gapped teeth, the splash of pink on her cheeks spreading and darkening as my Beta’s fang grazes one of her hypersensitive nipples.  I see the first desperate grind of her hips as InuYasha begins to write his name on her tightened tip.  Her scent spikes with fresh arousal…  She is nearly ready.

“Tell me you want it Rin,” InuYasha nearly moans as his hand moves down to that sensitive place where her hip and leg meet her outer lips.  “Tell me you’re starving for your Beta’s touch on your aching little clit.” 

I smile inside.  This is something he has picked up from me as a way to try to relieve her nervousness when they first starting loving each other.  I was her first and only, and InuYasha tried to be as much like me as he could to ease her mind.  I watch with a surge in my own arousal as Rin arches her back, shoving her chest directly into his face while rolling her hips towards his twitching fingers, “Please, ‘Yasha… I’m begging you, touch me…”

“Touch you where?”  Nice touch little brother, make her beg.

“Oh you dirty dog…” she says as those hips buck out again, begging wordlessly.  “You’re gonna make me say it aren’t you?”

InuYasha kisses the valley between her small breasts.  “I love to hear you say it, I’m begging to hear you beg, Rin.  And you know Alpha loves it too.”  He looks at me as I’m slowly stroking myself.  “Right, Sesshomaru?”

I nod in agreement.  There is something fiery about when she begs that drives us both insane; InuYasha thinks it’s her fierce tone, I think it’s her cursing.  Of course, the Inu growl helps as well…  The only thing she can say in our tongue that’s worth hearing is “Your Alpha Bitch commands…” and then the rest she states in Japanese.  “Your Alpha demands to hear you beg your Beta, Bitch.”  My strokes to my member remain gentle and lazy.  It’s just enough to keep me from being uncomfortable.

InuYasha pinches at one of her nipples hurtfully, but not out of spite, out of encouragement to beg.  “Tell me Bitch, tell me what it is you want from your Beta…”

She raises her head and growls that beautiful command, and then says through gritted teeth in her nastiest tone, “Drop your foul fucking mouth to my cunt Beta, you get down there and lick the pink off of me, and you’ll do it till I cover your damned face in my sweet essence!!”

InuYasha closes his eyes as she speaks, his ears flicking about wildly, enjoying every intonation she gives him.  “Gods, Rin… That voice alone is enough to make me cum…”

Still snarling through her teeth, she snaps back, “Fucking lick it, Beta!!” and she shoves his face into her body, forcing him to fight for breath.  He knows better than to resist her hold, although he could do so with no problem at all.  She outranks him and to resist would cause him to be disciplined, and not in the fun way he and I partake in.  Her death grip relaxes once he is doing his appointed duty to her satisfaction.

“Koi, the faster you cum, the faster you can be filled by both of us,” I tell her in my deep and even voice.  She rolls her head to me, notices what I’m doing and releases InuYasha’s head to lightly touch my heavy testicles as she moans and whimpers under my Beta’s professional ministrations.  It doesn’t take long though before her hands begin to falter on my body.  Her breath hitches in her chest and InuYasha peeks up at her through his silvery bangs just in time to watch her face as she is taken by her bliss.  I lean over and kiss her forehead as she writhes under him.  InuYasha slowly brings his perfect lips to a gentle stop and then kisses her sweetly on the mouth, and she doesn’t mind that she can taste herself on him.

“You ready for the main event, Squirt?”   Rin is gasping for breath, but she nods, a big smile crossing her face.  That familiar hum of love is emanating from both of them, something only the three of us can sense because of our close bond.  She turns her head to me and asks quietly, “Can I have InuYasha in the front?”

“Hai, this Sesshomaru would like a change of pace, I’m sure Beta would too.” 

“Don’t worry Aniki, you’re still my favorite,” he says as leans over and kisses me.  I bring him down to me and thread my clawed hand into his hair, holding him to my mouth as I passionately delve into that hot mouth, tasting both him and my beautiful Bitch at once.  What pure joy this flavor is, how luck I am to have two perfect mates such as these for myself.  We are a perfect pack, and though this union tonight will be fruitless, there will be more nights like this, and I will pup both of my lovers.  I growl into this fevered kiss I am sharing with my Beta as my Bitch catches her breath, though I catch out of the corner of my eye that she is touching herself as she watches.  It is time.

I pull InuYasha back from me, a long clear strand of saliva still bonding us to each other.  “Lay on your back Beta.  Rin, you get on top of him.”  I watch with growing desire how my mates obey my every word.

“Beta, it’s been a while since you’ve filled me with that gigantic cock of yours, are you ready for me?”  She is giving him a smirk that looks too much like his own.

“Oh yeah, little Bitch.  Gimme that tight little cunt,” he says as he smiles back at her.  This is a little game they sometimes play with each other, who can say the raunchiest thing before one of them laughs.  I’ve never played this with them, but maybe since this will be the first time we all three have come together in this way, maybe I should give this game a try as well…

“My Bitch, what does it feel like to know that within the hour you will be so full of inuyokai cum that you could float a boat to the Continent?”

InuYasha howls with laughter at the bottom of our pile as Rin giggles while she continues to lower herself into the required position.  “Right out of the stable and you win Sess!  You shoulda started playing that game a long time ago!”

“Actually, I was wondering what this is gonna feel like…”  She was grinning, but InuYasha and I both could scent her nervousness.

“Rin, if this is something you don’t think you can handle, we won’t do it.  You know it’s alright to say no.”  I would rather her let her have her fun with my Beta than force her to do something she wasn’t ready for.

“No, I want to do it, I’m just kinda anxious, it’s something new.  Don’t let that scent fool you, I’m ready,” she says as she lowers her pink flower onto InuYasha’s rigid column.

“Gods Rin…” he hisses as he watches his length devoured by her young body.  As my submissive Beta, he doesn’t get an opportunity to sheath himself very often.  I know he is enjoying this experience greatly.  I reach over the side of our bed and grab the little bottle of oil I keep there.  I wait until Rin pressed tight to InuYasha’s chest before I dribble a little of the oil on her other opening, the one that has been claimed by me before, but not as often.  “Hurry Alpha, need to move…” InuYasha begs in Inu.

I cover my own cock with the same oil I spread on Rin setting the bottle aside.  “Rin, if you want to stop, say so, don’t let us hurt you,” I warn her as I gently glide into her.  I hear my precious Bitch moan an affirmative.  InuYasha and I are practically touching one another, I can feel the familiar shape of his organ through the thick membrane that divides her body into separate functions.  What a wonderful feeling to be able to touch them both this way, to be able to physically love both of mates so fully at the same time…  A low groan escapes my throat as I curl around my girl’s back.

As I am Alpha, I begin moving first.  I slip almost out and slide back in, InuYasha follows my lead, exiting as I am entering, entering as I am exiting.  Rin is nearly shaking already, on the edge of her second orgasm.  It isn’t long and she is crying with her release, coating InuYasha in her sticky clear fluid.  They are both keening under me, and it is nothing short of euphoric.

Rin is thoroughly sated, but she insists that she be filled at both sides of her body with her mates’ molten semen, and as such she commands us both with her Inu growl to let loose and come to our ends inside of her.  InuYasha and I lock eyes and speed up within her pliable and willing flesh, racing to see which of us cums first.  InuYasha looses, but I am not far behind him, as he has knotted inside of my little girl, and the added pressure from her front passage has caused greater pressure in her rear where I find myself nearly strangled by her already tight muscles.  I explode in her with a howl so loud that it shakes the paper lanterns that dangle from the ceiling.  I am knotted within her as well, and though it is painful for my sweet Bitch, we have to manage to shift our combined body to rest on our sides.  She is not hurt badly, nothing that she hasn’t had before from one night or another of her passions with one of us, and the girl seems elated and lazy with our lovemaking now complete.  It will be a while before we can part from each other, so we settle into a joined and happy slumber, once again reminding me of why I was so happy in the first place.  My long arm encircles both of them, sandwiching Rin between me and my brother.  There is love and happiness all around us.

Inner peace.  In her, peace.


End file.
